An old friend
by JamieStuart
Summary: When Edward was going around, drinking human blood, - remember the story he told? - once, he was a little late, and the guy he wanted to drink from already slid Sara's throat. But Edward saved Sara. Will be GSR, and Edward-Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's POV

It was late when I finally decided to go home. I grabbed my stuff and haded to the parking lot. I walked to my car, and searched my bag for the keys. Suddenly, I heard someone coming. I didn't bother turning around, it was probably someone from the swing shift. But then I felt something cold pressed to my neck. I froze.

- Give me your bag! - he ordered, and I did. I always thought, I wouldn't do it if someone asked me to, but this man just frightened me. He opened my bag with one hand, the other still pressed to my throat.

- Damn it! - I knew he wasn't pleased with what he found. I never really put anything in it. I little cash for coffee, and some food, and papers to work on at home. That was all. And he was shaking with anger.

- Let her go! - a firm voice stated behind us. For some strange reason I relaxed. He's voice made me relax. Then I felt sharp pain - I think where the knife slid my neck. But I couldn't be sure. And then I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

I always thought I would die somewhere alone, when I'm really old and sick. In my sleep or something like that. Or maybe at work. Some stupid suspect would kill me. Instead, I was dying in the parking lot. That's pathetic...

But I didn't die. Instead, I felt pain, and wished for death. Fire was burning through my whole body. Starting from my neck, spreading everywhere through my veins. I gasped, and tried to move, so it wouldn't hurt that much. It didn't work. I wasn't sure if I moved, or I didn't, but the pain only got worse. And it continued to burn through my veins.

After what felt like forever, the pain stopped. It was completely gone, replaced by something scratching my throat. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. I sat up, and looked around. I was sitting on a bed. Everything was sharp, and bright. I heard someone... Wait... Breathing? How was that possible? It's just impossible for human beings to hear someone else _breathing._

- Yes it is. - It was the same voice I heard in the parking lot before. The one that made me relax. But it had the opposite effect on me right now.

- Who are you? Where am I? What happened? - I blurted out the first few questions that came to my mind. He stared at me with red eyes. And those eyes scared me even more.

- I'd explain everything if you would pay attention for a second. - I looked at him.

- Thank you! My name is Edward, and I'm a vampire. So are you.

- Vampire? Are you nuts? That stuff doesn't exist!

- Sure it does. Just think about it! You were dying, then you felt fire, and now your throat is scratching.

- How...?

- How do I know? I told you. I'm a vampire. And some of us have special gifts like I do. I can read minds.

- You mean...?

- I know every single thing you think about, yes.

- Get out of my head! - I practically screamed. I was pissed. But I was more curious then pissed. So I decided to test him.

_If you really can read my thoughts, then say something... Now!_

- You're done with this stupid game? - I stared at him wide eyed. That isn't possible! It's just... He grabbed my shoulders, and placed me in front of a mirror. I gasped. That wasn't me! That was some pale, red eyed perfect woman in the mirror. I touched my face. The creature in the mirror did too.

- You believe me now? - Edward's voice bought me back to reality.

- How is that possible?

- I bit you.

- You _bit_ me?!

- I didn't want you to die. He slid your throat.

- Ok, I really have a lot of questions, but first can you please give something for my throat? I don't think I can concentrate on anything right now...

- You need to drink blood for that. You know you have to kill someone though, right? - I swallowed hard. I haven't even thought about that before. Oh my god! There was no way I'm killing anyone! I'm a CSI. I'm against crime! How could I.... There had to be an other option! I could sneak in to a hospital maybe... Or...

- Hey! If you really don't want to kill anyone. If you're sure... It's possible to live on animal blood. It's not as good as the human blood is, but you can survive on it. - I sighed in relive, and nodded.

- Animals are ok with me... - he nodded.

- In that case, let me help you on your first hunt!

Should I continue? I will, if I get at least one review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I was living with Edward for a few months now. He was an easy person to live with. He even answered all of my questions. Which was _a lot._ I lived on animal blood, and sometimes he came with me to hunt, but mostly he just left in the evening, and came back with bright red eyes. We didn't talk about it, but I figured our eye color depends on what we eat. I knew he drank human blood, and I didn't try to talk him out of it. Well... Not anymore.

He was nice, and we quickly became friends. It was still annoying, that Edward could read my mind, so I decided to say everything out loud. It wasn't that embarrassing, this way.

I could already control myself near people, and I was desperate to work again. My dream was to be a CSI since I was nine. So I really missed it. But for that, I had to be able to be near human blood. In witch I wasn't sure yet. So Edward promised that he will help me.

- Are you coming?

- Wait a sec! - I changed my clothes in vampire speed, and quickly run to meet him at the car. I sat next to him, and he started the engine. We were way over the speed limit, but it didn't bother either of us. We both loved it.

- So what are we doing again?

- I kill someone, and before I drink from his blood, you act like it's a crime since. Well pretend anyway, since we don't have the stuff for it. - I nodded, and stared at the road. I wasn't sure about this. I only knew the protective, and kind side of Edward, I didn't really wanted to see him kill someone.

- Don't worry; I'll get you when I'm done. You won't see it. - He was smirking, and I was annoyed. I forgot to think loud again. Damn me! This made Edward smirk even more.

- Oh, you think it's funny?

- Sure it is.

- Oh right, for _you_ it is! Could you please ignore my thoughts, and pay attention to the road? - He sighed, and went back to driving.

We were going around town until Edward found some guy with sick thoughts and a very scared young woman.

- Wait here! – In a blink of an eye, he was out of the car, and run away. I waited patiently for him to return. It took him about five minutes.

- Come on! – I followed him into the dark alley, where the man lay covered in blood.

- Hold your breath! – I did as I was told, and kneeled down next to the body. I checked his pockets, and his wounds. I didn't have the CSI stuff, so I just looked around. I knew what happened, but I did it anyway. When I thought I was comfortable enough, I took a breath. The sweet scent of blood was hard to resist, but I was never going to drink human blood. I was sure in that.

It took me a few minutes to breath normally, and when I was able to, I checked everything again. Then I stood up, and smiled at Edward.

- Thank you! – I hugged him tight, and started for the car with a smile still on my face.

- You're welcome! – I heard him, even though I was at the end of the alley.

_I'll be in__ the car, take your time!_ I sad in my thoughts, and sat back in the car.

Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to _StroodleDoodledFuhn _for the long one! I never-ever got one long like that! Thank you so much!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

- So who is this guy again? - Even though he heard it a thousand times, Edward couldn't remember the professors name. Well, lets say, I was completely sure he did, he was just annoying me.

- I really can't remember! - He was making an innocent face. He even raised his hands above his head.

- Ok, but could you please hold onto the steering while? - He was driving me to a lecture. My first lecture as a vampire. A famous professor was in town, and I didn't want to miss his lecture.

- People say his good. Every CSI knows who Gilbert Grissom is.

- Well that's something. Isn't it?

- It's a big something. - I was so happy my life was going back to normal. As normal a vampire's life could be. I leaned back, and closed my eyes.

-We're here. I'll be back, to pick you up!

- Thanks! - I ran into the building in human speed, and went to look for the classroom. I sat in the last row. Normally, I always sit in the front, but people were staring already, so I decided to sit back. In about two minutes, the lecture begin.

I couldn't take my eyes off the professor. He had blue eyes. _Really_ blue eyes. And he talked about bugs like they were so important. Like bugs were something wonderful. He was lost in his own world, but somehow he was able to pay attention to the questions to. Whenever someone had one, he just answered, and went on with what he was saying before. It amazed me.

I had a lot of questions. I asked a few, but after the third one, I started to get strange looks, so I decided to keep quiet. Instead, I wrote my questions down, and waited for everyone else to leave, so I can ask them.

- Mr. Grissom! I was wondering if you could answer a few more questions for me?

- Of course! - He smiled at me, and I took out my notes. He was answering all of my questions, while his smile got bigger, and bigger.

- What's your name?

- Sara

- You know more then these kids do. - If I could I would have blushed.

- Thanks I guess... I hope you don't mind me asking so much.

- Not at all! I enjoyed talking to you. I... umm... I was wondering… Would you like to have coffee with me sometime? - Uh-oh... I wanted to go out with him so much, but I was sick of the idea of drinking _coffee. _But I couldn't just tell him, I drink blood. I had to answer, and I had to do it fast.

- Yes, I would love to!

Sorry for the long wait, I thought I can upload before my vacation. Obviously I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

- So you don't work anywhere?

- No. But I'll start to look for a job after your lecture. I don't want to start working somewhere 'till I can't be there full time.

- That's understandable. - he smiled at me, and I couldn't help it, I had to smile back. We were still in the cafeteria of the school, and I was forcing down the second cup of coffee, just so I can talk to him longer.

- Sara... Would you join me for dinner tonight? - he asked shyly, and I knew he was nervous. We were talking for half an hour now, and were on a first name basis since we bought coffee. Could I force down a whole meal, just to be with him? I had the answer as soon as I looked into his eyes. They were so hopeful, so clear, and so _blue_.

- I'd love to! - I smiled. Suddenly my phone started ringing, and I looked at the caller. It was Edward._ Shit! _I forgot he was waiting for me.

- Sorry, I have to take this!

- It's fine. - he was smiling, and I melted. I flipped my phone open.

- I'm sorry, I forgot about you.... -_ Sara where are you? I'm waiting for you since three o'clock! _- he sounded annoyed. Ups!

- I'm sorry Edward, I just had a really good day, and lost track of time. - _Ok, so are you coming now? _- I wanted to say I'm not, but I didn't want to annoy him even more.

- Yeah, I'm on my way. Sorry. - he mumbled something, I didn't understand, then hung up on me. I turned to Gil. - I'm sorry, I have to go now. My brother is waiting for me.

- It's ok, I'm sorry for keeping you.

- It's fine, I had a great time!

- I did to. So... Can I pick you up at eight?

- Sure! - I was smiling, but inside, I was jumping up and down in happiness.

- Wear something casual! I'll pick you up at eight then.

- Bye Gil!

- Bye Sara! - I was still grinning, as I walked down the hall.

Short chapter after a long wait, but I hope you all liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

- Are you out of your mind?! - Edward shouted as soon as I shut the door of the car. I jumped up in my seat. He never shouted before, and I didn't even know what his problem was. I was in my happy place, thinking about what I'll wear for the evening when he just screamed at me!

- My problem... My problem Sara is the fact that you want to date your professor! Your fully human, flesh and blood professor, who you can easily kill! How were you planning on that?! - He was staring at me. Edward was angry. I never saw him like this before. I couldn't keep my eyes on him, so I decided to stare at my hands instead. None of us sad anything. It felt like hours, though I knew only a few seconds passed.

- I can handle it. - I sad quietly after a while. I'm sure, nothing can stop me. Not even Edward. I really like Gil, and it's just not fair that I found him now. Why can't I have my happy ending? Just because I'm a vampire?! How is that fair?! I don't care if he's human, I won't step aside just to make Edward happy! What was he afraid of anyway?! That I kill him just because we start dating?! Sure it will change a few things, but I won't try to _eat_ him. Oh lord, was Edward out of his mind?

- I'm sure you'll have your self control when he fucks you, and you loose your mind. - his voice was iron, and serious. I can't believe he just sad that! I didn't care about the fact, that we were in a car. I couldn't right now, not after what he sad.

- Edward Antony Masen! If you think you're so perfect, then fine, _you _won't be happy ever! I don't care! But there is no way I'm fucking _my_ life up because of you! - I was shouting so loud, I'm sure everyone in town could hear me. But I didn't give a shit! How dare he say that! How dare he...

- Stop the car! - I simply ordered him.

- I won't. - we were in the middle of the city, with a lot of people around us. Edward was driving fast, and I was shaking with anger.

- Fine. - I tell him, and unbuckle my seatbelt. - Goodbye Edward. - I open the door, and he stops the car, while trying to grab my arm.

- Sara!

- You won't understand me. Ever… - I say while getting out. I walk away from him, and I know if I could, I would be crying. I never look back.

I really like this chapter! It's my favorite so far! :p (just felt like sharing, sorry)


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in a hotel room alone. After what happened with Edward, I quickly went to our house, grabbed my stuff, and left before he could get home. Now I was sitting in a small hotel room, somewhere across town. I already called Gil, and told him where I was. My voice was shaking as I told him the address. It meant that I was not going back to Edward's. Ever. It was wierd, calling it Edward's, I just got used to the idea of me living there. But that didn't really matter anymore. Just as I lay back on the bed, I heard a soft nock on the door.

- Who is it? - I asked not bothering to get up. Whoever it was, can do me a favor and...

- It's me Sara, please let me in. - my heart started to beat rapidly. What was he doing here? Oh my god, I'm not ready yet! I stood up quickly, and unlocked the door. There, right in front of me was Gil, smiling shyly.

- I know I'm early, you just got me worried... - His words made me so happy. He cared about me! He really did! If I didn't knew better, I would swear I felt tears in my eyes. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in the crack of his shoulder. I felt his hands on my back, and I just stood there in his embrace. I loved his smell, and his touch, and everything else about him. It took me a few minutes to realize what I was doing. I pulled away slowly, and locked my eyes with his.

- Thank you... - my voice was barley above a whisper, that shocked me, but I knew he heard it. He didn't let go of me, which was comforting. I realized we were still standing in front of my hotel room.

- Do you want to come in? - I finally found _my_ voice, so I was able to ask without a problem. He nodded his head, and let go of me. I shiver at the loss of contact, and he followed me inside. We sat down on the bed, since there was nothing else to sit on. And we just talked. We talked for hours just about everything. He never asked about what happened, though it was obvious something did. I knew he was curious, and I also knew he wouldn't ask. He respected my privacy. I was glad about it, 'cause even in my human life, I didn't like people in my comfort zone. It made me uncomfortable.

We never went out.

Instead we found ourselves kissing. I never knew who started it, but someone did, and I couldn't have enough. His lips tasted like honey, and his hands on my cheek were soft and warm. I felt his tongue licking my lips, and I opened my mouth to it. As our tongues danced around each other's, I touched his chest. The top buttons on his shirt were open, so I could easily feel him shiver under my cold touch. I couldn't care less. I was lost in the moment, never wanting it to end. But Gil pulled away. He was gasping for air, and I realized, that _he_ needed to breathe. _Ups_. He smiled at me, and kissed me again. This time, softer, more gentle. I melted under his hot lips, and his soft hands, that were already on my hips. We lay on the bed, facing each other, kissing. It was one of the best minutes in my life.

I had no idea how long we've been like that. I only realized how late it was, when Gil's lips stopped moving, and his eyes closed. I pulled away, and looked at his sleeping form. I forgot he was human. _Again_. I smiled, and lay down next to him._ I _couldn't sleep, but _he_ needed to. I have to pay attention next time...

I spent the night enjoying his scent, and thinking about his kisses. At some point, in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around me, so now I could feel him as well.

I closed my eyes when I felt Gil moving. I wanted him to 'wake up' first. We were lying on the bed, still facing each other, his arms around me. He pulled me closer to himself, and kissed me. I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

- Good morning! – he sad smiling

- Morning to you to. – I whispered back, my lips almost touching his. Gil kissed me softly, but soon the kiss grew deep and passionate. He rolled on his back, pulling me with him, so now I was on top of him. I touched the skin on his chest that was uncovered. His hands on my back, and I felt them sliding up my body. When he reached my breasts, I moaned into the kiss.

I felt so human when I kissed him. I never wanted his blood. But I wanted _him_. I started to unbutton his shirt, not breaking the kiss. But Gil did. He pulled away, and stared into my eyes.

- Sara… If you don't stop right now, we're going to be late.

- I don't care! – I mumbled. I kissed his neck, and slowly made my way down on his chest. The top buttons were all undone now; he only had a few – lower - to cover him. I reached for them, but he took a hold on my hand.

- Sara… We can't be late! – Who cares? I knew he had to be there, but I just couldn't force myself to care. He was almost half naked under me, in a bed! I shook my head, and got off of him. I wasn't going to make things harder for either of us.

I know It's been ages, and I'm sorry. Hope you guys still like it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

We made it to the school five minutes before class. Gil went in first - he couldn't be late. I walked slower, and stopped to buy coffee. I wasn't going to drink it, but at least it was something to do until class started. I walked in about ten minutes later, and sat down in the back row. People were already staring, but I didn't care. I held up the coffee, as an explanation for why I've been late. Gil acted like he didn't see me, and he didn't really have to act. He was already talking so passionately, that he wouldn't realize anything. Class passed without a problem, I only got nasty looks from the girl sitting next to me. But I couldn't care less.

We waited for everyone to leave, then we left the school together. We went to the park near the hotel he lived in, and decided to eat on the grass. I ate the nasty tasting pizza we bought on our way there with a huge smile on my face. We had so much fun just lying in the grass, enjoying the cool air. I loved to be in his arms. I could lay there forever. Really, I could. But Gil couldn't... The thought of him getting older, dying, or simply just moving made me sad. He noticed it immediately.

- What's wrong?

- It's just that this won't last forever... - I wasn't lying. I never did since Edward. Uh. Edward. Thinking about _that_ issue was even worse. He will live forever, just like I will, but he will never understand me. That's my luck...

- Nothing lasts forever. Live in the present, don't think about tomorrow! - I felt him smile against my lips. I scooted closer to him, if that was possible, and wrapped my arms around him tighter. He kissed me, and as the kiss grew more passionate, I had no idea where I was. I let my tongue meet with his, and we fought over dominance. I could have easily won, but I didn't want to. This was a sweet battle that had no winner. Gil broke the kiss, gasping for air. _Ups_. I forgot he was human again! I pretended I had breathing issues as well, and laid my head on his chest.

- It's late, we should go inside. I'm sure, you're getting cold. - I wanted to tell him that I wasn't cold, that lets just keep laying here. But my body was cold, he wouldn't believe me. He's a scientist after all! So I sighed, and got up trying to get the grass and mud off of my jeans. Gil stood up, and together we headed back to my hotel room. I stopped hesitantly in the doorway. If he came in, there was a big chance, that we would make love. Not just sleep together, or have sex. No. Slowly, passionately make love to one other. I thought about it for a moment. I decided I had enough self-control to do it.

- Do you want to come in? - Gil's smile widened, and he nodded his head yes. I stepped into the room, and he fallowed right behind me. I sat on my bed just like last time, and he joined me shortly.

- Can I ask you something? - He asked all of sudden.

- That was already a question.

- Sara...

- Sorry. What did you want to know?

- Not that it's my business, but... Why do you live in a hotel room? - So this was Gil's way of asking what happened yesterday. Smart. Actually, not so smart, since I saw right through it, but it was definitely sweet. He was curious, but didn't want to push me. Oh my, I think I'm falling in love with this man...

- I had a fight with my... Mm... Well my brother.

- That's fine, you can fix that. I thought that maybe... Maybe you were living with someone... - he blushed as he sad that. He was so hot when he blushed! I decided to avoid that he thought I was in a relationship. I smiled at him.

- No, I can't and won't fix it. He was way over the line.

- You and you're stubbornness. - I ended the conversation with a kiss, and it worked perfectly. He kissed me back, and I was soon lying on my back, with Gil on top of me. I loved kissing him! I could do it forever. But he's human - I reminded myself. I pulled away, gasping for air I didn't need, then kissed him again quickly. I totally lost track of time, but I couldn't care less. I searched for the buttons on his shirt, but Gil stopped my hands. He broke our kiss, and looked at me.

- Sara... I'm leaving next week. I have to go. Do you still want this?

- Yes! - as soon as I agreed, his lips found mine again, and his hands gently cupped my breasts. I gasped, and finally finished unbuttoning his shirt...

Sorry for the delay, I'll try to upload faster next time!


	8. Chapter 8

I lay in Gil's arms through the whole night. I didn't hurt him, like Edward sad I would. I felt proud about that, but it was extremely stupid of me. I could never forgive myself if I'd hurt him. The sun was slowly rising, and I knew the second it reached the window that I couldn't go outside today. I was lucky so far, but everything has to end once. I smiled sadly thinking how true that statement was. How am I going to do this? How am I going to convince Gil that I can't go to class without telling him the truth? I didn't want to think about that right now. I just wanted to lie here, enjoying his body next to mine. But I couldn't do that for so long, the sun woke him up. He started stirring next to me, so I turned, and kissed him softly on the lips. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me.

- Morning! - I purposely made my voice hoarse, so he would believe me when I say I don't feel good.

- Morning to you to! Are you ok?

- I'll be fine, it's just my throat.... - He cupped my face, and stared at me.

- Your cold, so I don't think you have a fever, but you should stay home if you don't feel ok! - I knew exactly that I was cold. I could never pretend I have a fever with my stupid vampire body....

- I think I'll do that. But you should get going, or you'll be late! - Gil kissed me on the lips before letting go of me. He sat up, and looked down at me.

- You don't regret it do you? - he actually sounded worried.

- I would never regret last night. Do you?

- No. So that means when class is over, and I come back, you'll still be here? You won't run away?

- Why would anyone run way from you? - He smiles, and I can't help it, I have to smile back at him. - Now go, or you'll be late! - Gil gets up, and quickly gets dressed. Than I realize that he's wearing the same clothes he was yesterday.

- Ohm... Gil, you might want to stop by your house and change. People will notice...

- Your right, thanks for reminding me! - he looks at his watch, and by the way his eyes widen, I know he'll be late.

- Go!

- Bye Sara, get better! See you after class! - I nod at him, and wait until he closes the door behind himself before getting up. I quickly get dressed, and look out the window to make sure no one can see me before I jump out.

I walk in human pace until I reach the forest which is about a mile away from the hotel. Then I start running. It feels amazing. I don't stop until I sense a deer near me. I go after it, and when I catch it I don't kill it. His staring at me with his brown eyes, and I just can't kill him. I hold onto him, and I know it's against his will to stay with me, but I'm stronger. I gently grab his foot that's trying to hurt me, and lift it to my mouth. I start to suck the deer's blood, and I can almost see the pain in his eyes. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. So I stop. I cover the bruise on the deer's leg with my cold palm, and look him in the eye. He's staring back at me, and we both wait. I let go of his leg, and it's not bleeding anymore. I didn't get enough blood, but I don't care. The deer is still alive. I'm not holding him at all anymore, but his standing in front of me, watching me. I stare at him as well, and he takes a step in my direction. His wet nose touches my hand, and I feel so good. I smile, and look down. My skin is shining in the sun, but where the deer licked it, it looks normal. I gasp. I take my hand away from the deer, and examine it more closely. The spot on my hand, where his nose touched it looks like human skin. I kneel down right in front of him. He likes my face all over, as if he knew what I wanted. It tickles, and I laugh out loud. When the deer stops, I lift my other hand up. He licks it, and I watch how my skin stops sparkling. I reach down with my other hand, and pet my new friend. He likes my hand one last time, stares up at me, then slowly turns around, and walks away. I didn't get enough blood, but I'll be fine, I wasn't that thirsty anyway. I stare after the deer that just solved my biggest issue as a vampire, and start running. I don't know where I'm going, I just enjoy the speed. Then I finally stop, and look around. The view is beautiful. All around me, there are high trees, and colorful flowers. The sun is shining, and I get to enjoy the heat of it without sparkling myself blind. Then I realize that if the sun is so high up, then it's about noon. So I start running back to the hotel.

As I'm running, I decide to tell Gil that I took meds, fell asleep, and now I'm fine. I don't know how long the deer's magic will last, but I want to be with Gil. I slow down as I reach town again, and look around. There are people walking around, and no one is string at me. I feel more human then I ever did. I don't have any of my human memory's that are not strong enough anymore, so things like walking around in the sun, things that never seemed important faded away. It's sad actually. Small things happen, you enjoy them, but they are so usual, you don't even realize how amazing they feel until you can't have them anymore. I reach the hotel, look around, then quickly jump through the window.

I look around the small room, and sigh in relief when I notice Gil isn't here. I strip completely naked, - so he'll think I haven't got up yet - put my clothes away, then climb into the bed.

I think of last night, that how amazing it felt when Gil touched me, close my eyes, and wait for him to come home…

***

I guess I lost my reviewers because of my long break. I'll live, and upload anyway! :P From now on every weekend, sometimes in between as well if I have time. That's a promise.

Jamie


	9. Chapter 9

We spent the next week together, making love, or jut hanging out. Of course we still had to go to classes, but none of us was so eager to go anymore. I figured, that the deers magic stayed until I took a shower. But when I realized this, and went back to the woods, the same deer would come and help me out all the time. I never drank from him anymore. I found other animals, and drank only a little amount of blood, o they won't die, but I never bit them on the leg. That is how I recognized _my _deer. I made my trips to the wood at night,when Gil was asleep. It was really hard to get out of his arms without waking him. But only because I didn't really want to leave.

But everything has to end. Our lovely life ended on a rainy Saturday morning, when Gil had to go back to Vegas. If I could, I would have cried. But since I couldn't, I jut stared after him when he went through check in at the airport. He entered the gate with a sad look on his face about three hours ago. I'm pretty sure hi flight is already on it's way. Yet, I've been standing on the same spot since he left. Because if I don't leave, it doesn't seem so real...

I found a job near the hotel I lived in, o I decided to stay there. I visited my friend in the wood every time when I showered. I talked to Gil a lot. We spent hours on the phone, and he was exhausted by the time I accepted to hang up. I missed Gil terribly, but life was going on for him as well.

It took us three months to call every other day, five months to only talk in the weekend, and six to top calling.

Sometimes I wondered if that was it. If the person I thought I loved more then anything in my whole life doesn't seem important anymore, then what matters? I could never find the answer

I lived and worked in the same place for six years. Then when people started to complimente me, of how joung I looked even though I was their age, I had to leave. I changed my name, my address, my phone number, everything. Then took off to Los Angeles. I made sure to stay in the state, so I could still visit my friend regularly. It worked out well, and even my colleges were pretty nice to me. So I lived there for what seemd like a second. Really, it was four years. It flew by so fast. But I didn't leave because I had to. I left because I made the decision to go.

After ten years, I got an email. An email telling me, that he needed me, and that he tryed calling me, but my phone number changed. I knew he didn't need me. He only needed my help with work. But reading Gil's letter, and having it say_ I need you Sara_, was not something I would decline. So I got on the plane the next day, and flew to Vegas.

**

﻿Sorry for the short chapter, I'll upload sometime this week again! Promise!


	10. Chapter 10

I went to the crime scene strait from the airport. I knew Gil would be there, and I couldn't wait to see him. I hoped he wants to meet me again as much as I want to meet him right now.

Vegas is really sunny, but I can wear a tank top thanks to my deer friend. I met him right before I left the hotel. I pay, and get out of the taxi as we reach the building. I pick up the card Gil told me he would leave with the officers after showing them my ID, and walk up behind him. He's recreating the crime scene. Something we talked about so much in the past. He sad he had a lot of fun doing it. I watch him for a while, thinking about how I should make him notice me. Then I notice he's talking to himself, so I just simply answer him.

- Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper? - he stops and lowers his camera.

- I don't even have to turn around. It's Sara Sidle. - Even though he sad he doesn't have to, he turns around anyway, so I take my sunglasses off. He walks up to me and I smile. I see a small smile on his face as well.

- That's me. Still tossing simulation dummies? There are other ways  
to tell, you know.

- How? Computer simulations? No thanks. I'm a scientist I like to see it! Newton dropped the apple, I drop dummies.

- You're old school...

- Exactly, and this guy was pushed. - I ask about the girl, but I never really hear his answer. Instead I think about Gil, and how much he changed over the past ten years. His hair got more white, and his skin got darker from the sun, but his eyes were still the same piercing blue eyes, I've ever seen. I watch his eyes, and wonder what he thinks. If he'll have questions. If I should tell him the truth even though it's against our law.

- Want to help me clean up? Then we can grab something to eat before I take you back to the lab.

- Sure. - I smile, and help him put the dummies away. After we're done, I follow Gil to his car, and take the driver's seat while he's putting his camera away. When he notices where I'm sitting, he just grins at me, and goes on the other side.

- You know this is my car right?

- Yeah. But I like to drive. Where are we going? - he calls the turns, and I'm driving the car. We are on the same page, even though we haven't seen each other in years. We keep cheating about nothing important until we reach the restaurant, and get a table.

- You know Sara... I missed talking to you. - Gil states after we order our drinks.

- I missed you too. - I know my smile is all over my face, but I can't help it. We're back to our usual deep talks again. I really did miss him...

***

I took the words from Sara's first appearance in CSI, and skipped about ten years with the last chapter if anyone was confused. I'll upload this weekend as well, but can I please get a review?

Thanks! Jamie


	11. Chapter 11

As we leave the restaurant Gil starts to act wierd. I never saw him so uncomfortable, and shy before. We get in the car, and this time I don't even try, I let him drive. When we're like two minutes away from the lab he finally spills what's wrong with him.

- Everyone thinks I don't have a life. - I probably look confused, because he continues. - Everyone thinks that I only care about my bugs, and.... I would like it to stay that way.

- So you mean I should act like nothing happened between us? - I ask, and I can't believe he just sad that.

- Uh... Yes if you could...

- Gil don't be ridiculous, if that's what you want, I can do that. - He is disappointing me more and more as he continues.

- Sara.... I, uh I really do like you. I just don't like people knowing about my private life. There is work, and there is life outside work. It's never a good idea top connect them. - I fall silent after this. I feel like he just crushed me, like he betrayed me. We reach the lab, and I get out of his car without a word.

- Sara! Please don't be mad at me!

- It's fine Grissom, it's totally fine... - I tell him, and walk away. But it's not fine. I don't know what I thought; I don't know why I even came here. I shouldn't have come in the first place. So I decide to solve this case as soon as I can, then go back. Because a week ago, at least I had a memory of my Gil, who I loved, and who loved me back. But now I realize, that maybe he never loved me. Maybe, it was a fun thing to do for a few weeks with a student. Maybe he just thought I was good looking, or saw that I didn't have anyone, and tried, just to see if he could make me like him. Make me fall in love with him...

But when the case ends a few days later, I find myself saying yes to him when he asks me to stay. He raised my hopes. But he never took an actual move. I tried to leave a few times. But I just couldn't do it. Even though it hurt me to see him every day, for some reason I liked being around him. I decided I was masochistic. But I couldn't care less. I still loved Grissom.

After about a year I moved to Vegas, I started dating. I just had enough of Grissom's games, and I just wanted to screw around. But he cheated on me. I felt terrible after that, so I decided not to date. But that didn't work out either. The guys in the lab kept hitting on me, and it made me feel good, so I just flirted with them. I even flirted with Grissom sometimes. Most of the time, I haven't realized I was doing it, it felt so natural. But thinking back, now I know it was a game for both of us. A sweet game, which could have had a really bad ending.

But it didn't.

It's funny, the things that you remember, and what you don't. It's especially strange what a vampire remembers from their human life. The only memory I remember from my childhood is my abusive father, my drunken mom, and smells.

After the night I told Gil about my childhood, we managed to get close again. He of course still didn't want anyone to know at work, but finally realized that he loved me. And although it was hard at first, but as the years went by, I could slowly trust him again...

***

I was to tired yesterday to look through it, sorry for posting late. Can I have some reviews please?


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooo sorry for not uploading at all. I have no excuses, I'm just sorry, and hope that you guys will still read my story. :) I have half of the next chapter written too, so I will post it probably once I get a review. Again, so so so sorry for the forever long wait! :(

Gil and I were happier then ever. We worked together more effectively, and then we went home to 'our place' together. I loved everything about him, and I could feel that he loved me too. Our lives were just perfect- He asked me to marry him very soon after we moved in together, and I happily agreed. We still didn't want others to know, so it wasn't really a wedding, but still. We were now officially connected, and bonded together.

I've been in Vegas for quite a while when we got a new case. Hannah, the little genius had it all. She had a family that loved her, brains that anyone could ever dream of, and you could easily tell that she will turn into a beautiful women. Except, she was too young to face all that she had to face. Yes, she was very smart, but she wasn't mature enough to handle high school. Hannah got into trouble just because she loved her brother. She wanted to save him. And she did. She manipulated all of us, especially me. I was so angry at her. I could've.. I could've done lots of things to her after court. I didn't though. I swallowed it, and went back to my life. It seemed like this was the part where the good had to end though. Not long after Hannah, Gil and I sat down for a talk..

- Sara! - Gil called from the living room

- Yeah? - I asked as I walked up to him, and sat down on the couch next to my husband.

- I was.. I mean.. Gosh, I'm not sure how to say this..

- Just say it! I won't bight your head off! - I said smiling.

- Do you ever.. Think about having a kid? - _Do I WHAT?_ I couldn't believe my ears. Oh no. Oh no. This can not be happening! I look at him from the corner of my eye, and he seems so nervous. I would be crying if I could cry right now.. He looks so hopeful.

- Gil I.. - I just can't say it. He doesn't know I'm a vampire, and I'm not going to tell him. _I love him more then that, I need to protect him. _But then what do I say? I can't say I physically can't have children, he'd see right through that being a scientist himself. Or he'd make me go to a doctor. I have to tell him that I don't _want_ kids. - I don't want to have kids. - there. I said it, shaky, but I did. And it seems to break him. He really did want this.. God, I really wish I could give him a child. His own little blue eyed baby..

- Sara..

- Grissom no! - I can't take it. I can't take his sad eyes, as he looks at me, as if he could see right through me.. So I choose to scream, and particularly run out of the house. Of course he can't catch me.. I can't help but use vampire speed. Without thinking, when the door doesn't open on the first try, I turn and head to our bedroom. The window of it is the back window, and our house is the very last house, almost in the desert. I insisted on this, without explaining why I wanted it. I jump out our bedroom window, and run off to the desert really fast. Humans are hardly ever around here at this time, and Gil.. Well he probably suspects something's off with me anyways.. I don't eat, or have my period. I also disappear randomly for hours at times. And I don't sleep. I try to pretend.. But he should know better by now. When I'm pretty sure I can't be seen from town anymore, I lay down in the sand. I don't sparkle.. But I should probably go to my dear friend soon before I start to. So I get up, shake the sand and some big creepy bug off of me, and start running again.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for completely abandoning this story. I pinky promise to finish it. Not making any promises on the when, but it will be completed.

Sorry to all of you who were (hopefully still are) interested!

It's late at night by the time I get back home. I have tonight off, but Gil is gone already, and has left behind a short note; "I love you Sara. Please call me!" I know he is upset. I can tell from his writing that his hand was shaking. I feel awful, but I can't do anything about it. I will never be able to give him what he wants from me. I'm not human, and I never will be even if I'm trying really hard to convince myself otherwise. Maybe Edward was right all those years ago... Maybe I should have let Gil go before anything even started. Maybe…

I can't hold myself together any longer so I sink down to the floor of our kitchen. If I were still my old self, I would scream and weep until I got so exhausted I fell asleep right there on the floor. But I can't do that now. I'm a vampire; strong, fearless and beautiful. And useless... Something adds at the back of my mind. Really, we are like art in a museum. Pretty to look at, interesting to hear about, but not all that useful or interesting. I sight deeply and push myself back up, off of the floor

I pick my phone up from the kitchen table and am about to dial Gil's cell to make things right when a sharp voice makes me jump and drop it.

- Don't call him - The girl is sitting on my windowsill, her hair in her eyes, arms lazily crossed over her chest.

- What do you mean don't call him? And who the heck are you anyways? - I stare at her in awe. I'm aware she's a vampire, and by the honey color of her eyes I can tell she lives on animals as well. Well at least she means no harm, that's calming. She somehow draws me to her and frightens me all at once. I feel fascinated and freaked out at the same time. It's a strange mix and I'm clueless about how to react or what to do.

- Edward is in trouble. We need your help - she says simply, ignoring all my concerns and questions. I stare at her wide eyed. I'm not really sure I believe her... And I'm not really sure if I even care. I haven't heard from Edward since our argument many years ago, and I could not care less about him right now when my marriage is falling apart.

- Sorry, not going anywhere. He's a big guy; he can solve his own problems. - I'm surprised at my own tone. It's calm, clear and sharp, my voice firm and strict almost bitchy. I stare at the girl who is still sitting on my windowsill. I suddenly feel exposed, so I reach for Gil's sweater on the chair nearby and throw it over my shoulders. – Listen... - I look up at her again as I realize I still don't know who she is and why she is trying to recruit me to save Edward from some unknown evil.

- ... Alice

- Right. Alice. Edward hates me for trying to live my life. I don't think I want to assist with his.

- I know what happened, and I think you were right if that means anything – I shake my head no - Plus, by now I'm sure Edward agrees with your way as well.. - I sense sarcasm in her voice, which sparks my interest.

- What do you mean?

- Well let's just say that he went against his own rules.

- Wait! - My heart would be jumping in my chest right now if I still had one - You're saying he's with a human?

- Bella. She used to be a human but now she's a vampire. I saw Edward change her after their daughter was born.

- Daughter? I'm sure you know it just as well as I do that vampire's can't have children. It's the thing that's ruining my marriage, so trust me; I'd know if there was a way. Also, what the heck do you mean you saw?

- Oh, right. I see the future once you make a decision. So you should totally make one, so we can get on with this!

Review? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry for taking forever! Just hang in there, I'm promising to finish!

I always hated my curiosity. I couldn't help but wonder about Edward and his family, the strange half vampire, half human child Alice mentioned, and of course Bella. Edward was so strict with himself, so stubborn, and followed all of his rules exactly to the last dot that I could not picture him ever falling for a human. I let myself get carried away by my memories of Edward, and I felt a small smile find its way to my lips as I pictured him with his daughter and Bella. I couldn't help but be happy for him, even though he didn't take my side when I was in his situation. In a way, he will always be my brother. He marked the start of my new life, and deep down I think I always knew that he would mark the end of it.

I look straight at Alice; she knew coming here that I would probably say yes. She knows just as well as I do, if not better, that Edward is important to me, no matter what I say or do. I see her giggle at me, and I sigh. I pick up a piece of paper from our kitchen table and start to write. I need to tell Gil something, anything that will make my sudden disappearance slightly believable. I know I must leave him, I can't keep him from living his life any longer. I must let him go, even if that is the only thing every particle in my body is actively fighting against. I finish with my letter, a riddle mixed of half truths and lies and slide it into an envelope.

- I... I need to say goodbye - Alice nods her head and we run through the dessert without saying anything. I spot the back of the lab ahead of us and turn to her, telling her to wait and call for a cab.

I make my way inside the place that has been my home for years. I spot Gil down the hall, and I don't even care who's around to see anymore. Stepping up to him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly, pulling him closer trying to get as much of him as possible for one last time. He tries to back away at first surprised by my blunt actions, but I hold him firm just for a few more seconds. I end the kiss and he stands in front of me too shocked to say anything. _Take care_ - I tell him in my head then walk away, leaving him and this part of my life forever behind.

Reviews are appreciated!

Jamie


	15. Chapter 15

It took me a few days to get to Forks. Alice came with me only until the state border, and instructed me to keep running straight. Straight my... So after having to stop and hunt a few times and asking humans for directions I finally made it into the town.

It was... sweet. Everything from the little burger place on the corner to the orderly crosswalks and fascinating number of trucks parked everywhere warmed my non beating heart. This was a place I could see Gilbert and I settling down and starting our own family... Shaking my head I chased the thought away and headed towards the Cullen house, leaving the cute little town behind. Until I spotted the gigantic glass house Alice told me about, I wasn't even sure if I was going in the right direction or not.

Making my way to the front steps, I looked around startled. The railing reeked of wet dog and something that reminded me of a dead body pulled from a bag after a few weeks. There seemed to be no reason for the smell and I bent around it to examine it further. I wanted to smile at myself, but I was afraid I'd throw up if I tried, so instead I just held my breath and straightened up.

"Wise decision" I spun around, cursing myself I hadn't noticed him sitting on the tall oak behind me before. Jumping off, he landed smoothly and was by my side with little effort. _Vampire._ I classified the kid in my head. With his broad shoulders and big hands it almost seemed unfit to call him a kid, but he was obviously much younger than I was. _Well, at least in human years... Who knows how long he's been stuck like that. _

"Emmett," he finally said reaching his hand out to grasp mine.  
"Sara," I responded firmly, shaking his bear palm.  
"You came for Nessie too?"  
"Uhm.. Yeah, I think so. Alice didn't tell me much" I really wasn't sure who this Emmett guy was but he was making me sort of uncomfortable. Being alone with him was not something I enjoyed. His eyes seemed to grow at the mention of Alice though, and all of a sudden he looked much less threatening. I preferred him shocked, looking like a fluffy bear.  
"Alice sent you?"  
"Yes, she did. Is that a bad thing?" Emmett was smiling like an idiot, and I really wasn't sure what the big deal was. "Where is everyone?" I finally managed to ask. From what my unexpected visitor said, I was expecting to see many more vampires around here...  
"Most are out hunting. Some down in Seattle, others just here in the woods. The mutts have Nessie..." he cringed his nose, making a throaty sound, and my eyes widened in shock.  
"You mean... wolves?"  
"I know gross right?" he laughed at his own joke, and I finally connected the reeking railing with the werewolves. "Man, I'm sorry. I'm pretty bad at this. Let me tell you what's going on"

Nodding mutely, I listened to Emmett tell the story of Edward and Bella, their daughter and the Volturi. I sat there like a dummy waiting to be thrown off a roof. If what Emmett was saying was true, I just got myself into a big mess.

Yay! New chapter I'm sorry to leave you guys for so long… I'll finish this. *pinky promise*  
Let me know what you think!  
Jamie


End file.
